


Confessions

by Solena2



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Gen, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Undertale Genocide Route, Post-Undertale Soulless Pacifist Route, give this kid some therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solena2/pseuds/Solena2
Summary: Frisk didn't start a pacifist. It's time their friends knew it.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've ever posted on here, so go easy on me, okay?

It was a normal conversation. They’d been talking about politics or sports or some book they’d read, and before they’d known it the topic had slid to their time in the Underground. Undyne was talking about their “fight” and how annoyed she’d been, when all they’d done was run away. She didn’t seem to notice how they’d gone quiet, which they supposed made sense, since they were always quiet.

“Hey punk, speaking of fights, who was hardest? Was it Asgore?” She asked it like she already knew the answer, and no one looked at Sans. Why would they? Frisk felt like laughing, but it wasn’t funny.

“OOOH, DARLING, WAS IT ME?” Mettaton proposed, posing dramatically as always. Again, no one looked at Sans. For a moment, they considered lying, giving some easy answer that wouldn’t raise questions, but the words just wouldn’t come.

“you ok there, kiddo? you don’t have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable,” Said Sans. Hearing the genuine compassion in his voice, they broke. Frisk began to giggle, then to laugh, tears running down their face.

“uh, i know i’m a pretty funny guy, but-” “It was you” Frisk said, their hysterics replaced with a burning desire to just end this damn charade already. They heard the other monsters in the room reacting with confusion, but their voices blended together until they all just sounded like the Amalgamates. Frisk was entirely focused on Sans. For a moment he just looked befuddled, like he didn’t know what they meant, before they saw the comprehension dawn across his face.

“oh jeez, kid. did i…?” Frisk looked at the floor. Clearly, he hadn’t put it together completely yet. They weren’t sure what he was thinking, but it was probably related to what he’d said in the restaurant. They needed to make him understand. Make him stop thinking they were as good and kind as their LV 1 would imply.

“It was in the Hall,” they said haltingly (hall-tingly, perhaps? They thought briefly that Chara might have appreciated that pun, before jerking abruptly back to reality). Looking around a bit, everyone but Sans seemed utterly baffled by the odd turn the talk had taken. It seemed prudent to explain.

“Toriel, do you remember how you knew I liked butterscotch, even before I told you? And Papyrus, do you remember how you thought we’d met before?” They saw the mentioned parties opening their mouths to answer, but they found themselves afraid that, if they stopped, they’d lose their nerve. Instead, they barreled forward with their explanation.

“Sans could probably explain the science of it better than me, but it was like… every time I felt “determined” I could create this… “SAVE point”, like in a video game” They paused, and took a breath, before continuing. “And when I died, I could go back. I didn’t use it for good,” they looked at their hands and didn’t need to wonder what they’d feel like covered in dust. “I- I didn’t mean to, the first time,”

“the first time?” asked Sans. Frisk didn’t look at him. They didn’t need to. Easy enough to tell what he was thinking about. They supposed that this was their last chance to back out. Their last chance to deflect or lie, preserve the illusion that they deserved any of this. They couldn’t RESET anymore, not without- The others deserved to know. 

“The first time I- I killed someone, I mean. The first time was an accident. The rest... weren’t,” Frisk picked at their hands, a nervous habit Toriel was always admonishing them for. She didn’t say anything about it, this time. No one said anything. The whole room was waiting on their next words, waiting for them to justify what they’d done somehow, give some logical reason for their cruelty. At that thought, Frisk laughed. They laughed for a solid 30 seconds, holding their arms tight to their sides. As they calmed, still grinning, they said;

“I enjoyed it, you know. I was having the time of my life! How sick is that?” They giggled a bit more, “Toriel, I can’t believe you forgot it! I was so nice to you, through the whole battle, and then at the last second, right as you were about to spare me, that’s when I-!” Their grin is hurting their cheeks, but they just can’t stop! It’s just so funny! They tried to finish the sentence, but they couldn’t get it past their wide smile. It was okay, though. They could see, somewhere in her horrified face, that some part of her remembered what they’d done. They turned their gaze to Papyrus. “You tried to spare me, did you know that? You didn’t even want to fight! I just walked right up and slapped your head off! And then-” they gestured the movements violently, arms jabbing to and fro. At least one person flinched away. Good. “Then you said you still believed in me! That you thought I could do better! Like I was some sort of good person! Like I was redeemable, can you believe?” Their breath hitched, and they couldn’t figure out why. Wasn’t this right? Wasn’t this true? Wasn’t it all just so funny it made them want to choke? They didn’t get it! 

“Haha… And Undyne, right? You remember that kid who kept following me?” They knew she did. They knew she was probably thinking of all of the terrible things they could have done to the kid, but have no fear, for Frisk was here! Here to finally expose what a shit person they were, once and for all. “Yeah, so that confrontation on the bridge went a little bit differently. Instead of them running away and almost falling off of a cliff, they tried to emulate what you would do!” They would grin, but they were already grinning. Pity. “So this idiot kid decides they’re going to try- get this, they decide they’re going to try to stop me!” Frisk stopped for a moment. Their smile dropped. They… weren’t proud, of what they’d done next. “...Bet you can guess how well I responded to that,” they said quietly.

“But Undyne you- you just had to play the hero, huh? You, uh. You didn’t let me hit them, but you didn’t stop me from delivering a hit in general, either,” How do you tell someone you’ve watched them turn to dust and die? Not like this, they were pretty sure. Oh well, too late now. “You took the hit yourself, instead. You should have died, kind of, immediately?” Neither Undyne nor Alphys looked very happy with that pronouncement. Undyne, though, appeared to have noticed something in what they’d said.

“...Should have? The hell does that mean?” Frisk took a deep breath, before looking up and allowing their own confusion to show on their face.

“It was super freaking weird!” They yelled, throwing their hands up in the air. “I have no idea what happened! You started, like, shivering? Like you were about to dust except anime happened instead???” Undyne was starting to look excited.

“Anime happened?” She prompted.

“Yeah! Some fucking- ‘this isn’t even my final form’ level anime bs happened! You had 5 digit health, your eye was shooting spears, it was crazy!” Frisk was getting into the heat of the explanation, now. Which was presumably why Undyne picked that moment to interrupt them.

“Wait. You said your hardest fight was with Sans. How the actual FUCK did he upstage that?!” Frisk smiled ruefully.

“Don’t fuck with Sans,” They said feelingly. “Anyway, after a long, grueling battle with you that ate up most of my healing items,” Papyrus screeched “I was victorious. It was extremely unsatisfying. I mean, all of that, and you just kind of… melted and turned to dust. I- I was almost happy, all the times you killed me, y’know?” Frisk laughed a little, “The killing stopped feeling good after Papyrus, but it started feeling bad after you,” They took a long breath in, and let it out as a sigh. “I mean, I’m a genocidal maniac, not a sadist,” Frisk pointed at Sans. “He might be, though! Not that I can really blame him!

“He was waiting for me in the Hall. He told me that if I took another step forward, I wasn’t going to like the- the consequences. Honestly, at that point, that was kind of a motivator,” Frisk could feel the silence. The way the whole room was hanging on their next words. It was less oppressive than it felt like it should have been.

“He asked me if I wanted to have a bad time. I did. He gave me one,” They said. “Sans is… really strong. I died in the first attack,” They look at their hands, and remember dust.

“When I came back, he said “that’s the expression of someone who’s died twice in a row.” and he… He said he knew. About how, no matter how many times he killed me, I’d just come back. What kind of person do you have to be? To- to know that, and do it anyway? To pit yourself against someone who’s literally impossible to defeat?” The answer is that you have to be a lot better than them. “And he just kept killing me. It took ten tries to beat Undyne. For Sans? It took me forty seven. And even then, I only won because I cheated and attacked twice in one turn! And I don’t even know if he actually died, because he went to fucking Grillby’s!” They laughed. It sounded choked. 

“Then I went to the throne room, and Asgore died in one hit like a fucking bitch. It was so unsatisfying that I went back to fight Sans again. Eventually, I killed him again, and Asgore died like a bitch again, so I went back a third time, Sans called me out for being a sick fuck, and I decided to see what would happen If I spared him that time. Man, it was awesome. He just- fucking,” Frisk loved this memory, it was hilarious. “Murdered me? It was the funniest thing ever. Told me to ‘get dunked on’ whatever that means. Then he said, if we were really friends, I wouldn’t come back,” Frisk looked at Sans, and stood up. “Guess we weren’t, huh? Since I did come back, after that. Came back to the very beginning, right after I fell. Did it right that time,” They went to leave the room, but paused in the doorway.

“Now you know,” they said quietly, and left.


End file.
